Where Are You!
by OliviaGraham
Summary: Yami wakes up in an alley to find the Millennium Puzzle missing and that he can't contact Yuugi. Yami must now obey the demands of an unknown person to save his friend, but why can't he remember how this all happened? Rated for safety.
1. Missing

**Here's a new story, I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: In case you thought I was Kazuki Takahashi posing as an 18 year old girl, I am NOT and I do NOT own YuGiOh... :(**

**Enjoy and please review! Constructive criticism welcome.**

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_thinking_

"_mind link_"

* * *

><p>Yuugi cheerfully waved goodbye to his friends as he left the arcade. <em>That was a lot of fun,<em> he thought to himself, _I can't believe how fast time went by. It's already gotten so dark out. _He was a little late getting home, having lost track of time in the fun of playing. As he made his way down the street toward the game shop, he heard a scream coming from a nearby alley.

_What was that__?_, he thought as he ran to the alley to see what was going on. He sped around the corner and before he could process what was going on, the world went black.

Yami opened his eyes to find himself lying in between two buildings. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry, but from what he could tell, he had been there a long time. The sun was just rising and he could hear someone opening the shop in the building to his right.

_The shop_, he thought_, we never made it back to the shop!_ Yami tried to remember what happened since he and his hikari left the arcade, but he could not seem to recall. The last thing he remembered was his hikari running to the alley after hearing someone scream.

"_Aibou, what happened? Are you okay?_" Silence.

"_Aibou?_" Yami questioned again, worried by the lack of response. He sat up abruptly, feeling sick from moving too quickly. Something was off about the way he was sitting. He brought his hand to his chest and was struck with fear by what he found, or more accurately what he didn't find. The Millennium Puzzle was missing.

Yami was panicking now. Where was the puzzle? Why couldn't he contact Yuugi? Why couldn't he remember what happened? He looked around at the ground, trying in vain to find some kind of clue as to what happened. Finding nothing, he cursed and stood up. He was about to walk out of the alleyway when he noticed a neatly folded note taped to the brick wall on his left.

Hoping to find some sort of hint as to where the puzzle and his friend were, he pulled the note down and opened it. He was shocked when he saw it was addressed to him. Yami began to read the letter.

_Dearest Pharaoh,_

_Missing something__?_

_If you want to see your precious little friend and your puzzle again, wait for my phone call. Don't tell anyone of this, or your little light will be extinguished indefinitely._

_I can guarantee this._

_With love, Ament_

Yami was filled with rage. How dare this person do this to him, his hikari, his friend. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. All he wanted to do was unleash the full power of his wrath on whoever was doing this, but he was no closer to doing this than he was to finding the truth of his past. He knew he had no choice but to listen to this person's demands.

He opened his eyes and started running toward the game shop. Yuugi's grandpa must be worried by now. The two of them had been gone all night. _But now only one is coming back_, Yami thought sadly as he continued on his way. Why couldn't he remember what had happened?

_Aibou_, he thought, _please be alright_.


	2. Phone Call

**An update already? Damn I'm good :D**

**But don't get you get used to it, I'm never this diligent with uploading and stuff :P**

**Anywho, thanks to **Pk Love Omega, IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Yami-Marik-For-Ever, Aqua girl 007, DarkChao1663, **and** DBSKPirateKing** for reviewing! I really appreciate it :D**

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_thinking_

"_mindlink_"

* * *

><p>Yami walked through the front door of the game shop just as the sun finally rose over the building tops. His anger at the Ament person, who stole his puzzle and apparently his hikari, had not ebbed away. It only grew stronger as he came to the shop. As did his guilt. How could he have let this happen?<p>

"Yuugi is that you?" Grandpa's voice came from the house portion of the shop, "Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Yami felt a pang of guilt at Grandpa's words. The old man walked into the room and paused at the door.

"Oh it's you, Pharaoh," he said confused, "Why are you home so late? And where is the puzzle?" Yami stood there with a blank look on his face. In his emotional turmoil, he had forgotten to come up with a story to tell everyone. He hated lying, but if he wanted Yuugi returned safely, he had to be sure not to tell anyone of the problem.

"Oh, we came home last night. You were asleep so we just went to our room. I had an errand to run and left the puzzle up in our room so as not to disturb my partner's rest. I left before you woke up." Grandpa seemed extremely skeptical but didn't press on.

"Very well then. Bring back Yuugi so he can have a good breakfast before he goes out to meet Jounouchi at the park." Yami nodded, trying to hide his true feelings and walked to and up the stairs. He walked down the hall and as soon as he got into Yuugi's room, he collapsed on the bed. He allowed a few tears to cascade down his cheeks before trying, yet again, to contact his hikari.

"_Aibou, can you hear me?_" He was disappointed when he didn't get a response, but not surprised. Just then, the phone rang and Yami's hand shot at the receiver before it even finished the first ring.

"Hello?" he said the moment the phone was at his ear. "Yami?" Jounouchi's voice came through the receiver. Yami blinked a couple times in surprise before speaking again, "Oh hi Jounouchi." His friend laughed on the other end of the line before speaking.

"You sure answered fast. What, were you expecting the Queen of England or something?" Yami stayed silent. It took him a minute to realize his friend was making a joke.

"Oh, no nothing like that," the former Pharaoh said.

"Are you okay Yami? You seem upset about something."

"Oh, yea I'm fine. What did you want?" Yami was feeling impatient. He really wanted to get off the phone so that the line would be free for Ament to make the call. Jounouchi seemed to sense his friend's need to get off the phone because he got right to the point.

"Um, could you tell Yuugi I'm going to be late coming to the park? I need to deliver some papers first." Yami cringed and nodded, thankful at least that Jounouchi hadn't asked to talk to Yuugi.

"Yea, I'll tell him. Actually, I think he said he needed to do some homework for class so he can't hang out today anyway."

"Okay then, that's cool. I'll just see him at school tomorrow then. And Yami, if something is bothering you, just know that we've got your back and we're here if you need to talk." Yami sighed.

"Thanks Jounouchi. I'll keep that in mind. Bye." Yami hung up the phone and three seconds passed before it rang again.

"Hello?" he answered as quickly as he had the first time. This time he got the call he was expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirae: Well, that was slightly disappointing. Thanks for boring me half to death.<strong>

**Hey! Don't you go saying those things. Leave that to the readers. Why haven't you commented until now?**

**Desirae: I don't need to explain myself. Just accept it an move on.**

**But that doesn't really-**

**Desirae: ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON!**

**-.-**


	3. Shot Through The Heart

**Olivia: Update time! Cue the party music! Let's dance until the world ends! :D**

**Desirae: You did not just quote Britney Spears. **

**Olivia: So? Whatcha gonna do about it? Tell me!**

**Desirae: Oh you'll find out. I'm about to summon it! *grabs razor blade and heads out the door***

**Olivia: ... I don't own anything YuGiOh related except this fic. Excuse me. *follows Desirae outside with worry***

**Yuugi: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_thinking_

"_mind link_"

* * *

><p>"Well hello my Pharaoh," an Egyptian woman's voice came through the phone and nearly surprised Yami. He'd been used to being threatened by mad<em>men<em>, so this momentarily put him off guard. Momentarily. The woman continued.

"I'm so glad you answered so quickly. I was worried you wouldn't be home. You were pretty tired last night. Then again, I'd be surprised if you could remember that. You seem to have a bad habit of forgetting things these days." Yami's face contorted into an expression of anger.

"Who are you and what do you want? Where is my partner?" Ament laughed on the other end of the line, "Oh my Pharaoh, you always were right to the point. I love your no-nonsense attitude. It's a quality not many people possess. Your little light sure doesn't possess it. He's always struggling to get away and crying for you. It's really quite annoying." Yami slammed his fist on the desk.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES!" he shouted before lowering his voice to not attract Grandpa's attention, "I want to know if my partner's okay. I swear, if any harm came to him, you'll regret it. Tell me where you took him and what you want with us." There was a pause before Ament spoke again.

"Well, I can't tell you where he is. But if you beat me in a little game I might just tell you." Yami's eyebrows scrunched together and a scowl emerged on his face, "Why can't you tell me now?" His voice was low and menacing but it didn't seem to phase the woman.

"Because I don't want to!" Ament stated as though this were the most obvious thing in the world, "Oh my Pharaoh, you must be so anxious to see your little light. I know he's simply _dying_ to see you. Come to Domino Pier, that's where you'll get the first clue. We're going to have a scavenger hunt. Come at three o'clock. Don't come late, don't come early, come alone, and bring flowers. I'd prefer stargazer lilies, but I won't penalize you for creativity. Tata for now." Yami knew she was about to hang up and couldn't let her do that just yet.

"Wait!" he said quickly. Ament paused, "Yes my Pharaoh? Is there a problem?" Yami sighed and clenched his fist on the table.

"Can, can I speak to him? I need to know that he's okay." Ament hummed like she was thinking about it, "I guess a little glimpse of your partner would be okay. I did disable your mind link and everything. So how else can you be sure I have him? Okay, you get a quick peek but that's it. I'll even throw in a little treat just for you."

Then the line went dead. Yami heard the dial tone and slammed the receiver down.

_Aibou_…

Yuugi slammed his side into the wall of his prison at full force. This was about the twentieth time he'd done it, and it was about the twentieth time he'd failed to make a difference in his predicament. The doorless room he was in was so dark he could barely see his own hand in front of his face, and it was making him even more anxious than he already was.

He tried all night to contact his other self, but to no avail. The last time he'd seen him, he had been lying unconscious in the alley after they had been lured into by the trap Ament had set. He shuddered at the memory and quickly pushed it out of his head.

Yuugi looked around his prison and sighed. His shoulder hurt from the repeated blows of trying to escape. He rubbed his arm and sat down. He felt weaker and weaker the longer he stayed in here. At least he was weakening at a slow rate, so it wasn't as huge a toll on his being. He wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed.

He wished he could talk to Yami to see if he was okay. He wished he could talk to Grandpa, Anzu, Honda, and Ryou. He wished he could talk to Jounouchi, he had plans with him today. Or maybe they were for tomorrow? He had no concept of time here. He missed everyone and only wanted to see them all again. He let one lone tear cascade down his cheek before he shook off the negative feelings and rubbed his eye. Things would work out. They always did. They had to...

Suddenly a cruel laugh broke through the silence and Yuugi's concentration. He inhaled sharply. He remembered the last couple times he'd heard that laugh and what happened soon after. As anticipated, chains emerged from the darkness and bound his arms and legs to the wall so he was pulled into a standing position against the wall and couldn't move. Shadows swirled and gathered into a purplish haze before him and before he could so much as even blink they shot like a bullet through his chest.

He felt an excruciating amount of pain in his heart, as though it was slowly being crushed by a two-ton weight while being simultaneously seared with a white hot something. He had expected the pain, but had still not been prepared for it. He shut his eyes tightly and let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuugi: O.O Why Olivia! D:<strong>

**Olivia: I don't know, I'm an evil person. A despicable human being. Which reminds me, where did Desirae go? I lost track of her outside.**

**Yami: Where ever she is, I hope she's plotting to make you suffer like you made my aibou suffer. :(**

**Olivia *sweatdrop***

**meanwhile...**

**Desirae: Here Leo! Here kitty, kitty, kitty...**


	4. Idea

**Olivia: YOU SHAVED MY CAT! D:**

**Desirae: Yea. You deserved it.**

**Olivia: Poor Leo, all your fluffyness is gone :(**

**Desirae: And the fat remains.**

**Olivia: He's not fat! He's just fluffy- er- big boned.**

**Desirae: Why don't you just thank the reviewers?**

**Olivia: Right! Thanks to **IceFire Dragon Alchemist73, Yami-Marik-For-Ever, **and **Pk Love Omega** for reviewing chapter two and thanks to **DarkChao1663, DarkHeartInTheSky, Pk Love Omega, **and **Mystery Agent** for reviewing chapter three. I love reviews, they make me smile :)**

**Desirae: Even if they're bad**?****

****Olivia: At least they would be reading it. Besides, I don't think any of my reviews were bad.****

****Desirae: Give it time.****

****Olivia: ... I don't own YuGiOh. Please enjoy!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"talking"

_thinking_

"_mind link_"

* * *

><p>Yami could see in his mind's eye what was happening to his partner and he was appalled. It seemed to be extremely dark, but somehow he could see perfectly. It was completely silent while Yuugi sat there with his arms around his knees until the sound of laughter broke through. Yami tensed at the look of sheer panic on Yuugi's face when he heard the sound. Seconds later, chains bound him and darkness tore through his chest, causing him to let out a terrible scream of agony.<p>

"_AIBOU!_" Yami shouted through the mind link, but Yuugi didn't seem to hear him. Yami felt helpless as he watched his friend go through so much pain. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain and chains left Yuugi and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. He heard Ament's laughter once more and the vision ended. Yami just stood there, leaning on the desk for support.

He couldn't believe what he'd seen. Why did things like this always happen to Yuugi? Yami couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. Granted, Yuugi had had problems before he came into the picture, but since the Millennium Puzzle was solved, his problems were increased ten fold. Who was Ament and what did she want with them?

"Yuugi! Are you coming down any time soon?" Grandpa shouted up the stairs. Yami looked to the door in surprise. He'd forgotten Grandpa was waiting for Yuugi to come downstairs. What was he going to do? He probably could tell him what was going on, but he couldn't risk Ament finding out and making Yuugi suffer even more.

But he couldn't conjure him up out of nowhere. Then again, maybe he could. Bakura had managed to convince everyone he was Ryou at one point or another, maybe he could do the same.

Then again, it might be Bakura's background as a thief or maybe even his Millennium Item, neither of which Yami currently possessed. Should he really risk it? Grandpa would be expecting an answer, so he really didn't have many other options. He took a deep breath and focused on Yuugi's own voice, trying to bring the tones and inflections into his own speech.

"I'll be down in a minute!" he called, his heart pounding in his chest. Hopefully he sounded enough like Yuugi that even Grandpa, who heard the voice everyday would be convinced.

"Are you okay Yuugi? You sound like you're coming down with something," Grandpa said. Yami decided to push his luck and go one step further, "I don't know, I do feel a little sick. I think I just need some fresh air." Yami held his breath as he waited for Grandpa's response. The seconds that passed seemed like hours.

"Okay then, don't take too long outside though." Yami let out the breath he'd been holding and snuck out of the room. He listened as Grandpa's footsteps went back to the stock room. Taking the opportunity, he darted out of the shop and ran down the street. He stopped a block away to calm himself and check the time. 8:03 am.

_This is going to be a long day_, he thought to himself miserably.

Hours later, Ament leaned back on her chair. She held the Millennium Puzzle, glowing with a purplish light, in her hands. The isolation spell she'd cast on it to silence the mind link was working perfectly. She turned the puzzle over in her hands as she examined every inch of the gold item. She placed her index finger on the eye and smiled. Everything was working out according to plan.

The last few months she spent watching the Pharaoh and his host, as well as collect notes from her secret source, was well worth it in the end. She gained so much knowledge about their bond, and she knew that with the boy in jeopardy, the Pharaoh would do whatever she wanted.

She could even count on him to beg to see the boy, and that would work to her advantage. If she showed him the boy in great pain, it would destroy him from the inside out, putting him even more on edge when he came to see her. Combined with having to wait all day to do anything, the Pharaoh would be so far past the point of desperation that he will become careless.

_Which means he'll be all the more likely to fall right into my trap,_ she thought with a grin. Thinking of the two of them reminded her that she should check up on the boy. She took her finger off the eye and drew a circle in the air while muttering in Ancient Egyptian.

A portal opened and she could see into the soul chamber in which she had imprisoned the boy. He couldn't see her at all, or hear her unless she willed it, but that suited her plan just fine. He was breathing heavily, and his knees were shaky, but had nonetheless gotten up and resumed running into the wall again.

In a way, Ament admired that about him. Every time she checked in, he was either using his shoulder as a battering ram or meditating, trying to break through her spell to contact his other self. He never gave up. _In the end it's pointless_, she thought, _you'll never break out little light, and all your running around is just wasting your limited energy._

She looked down at the puzzle and her eyes lit up with an idea. Ament was going to have a little fun.

Yuugi sat on the floor feeling frustrated. Nothing he did seemed to be working and he was weaker with every passing second. He wasn't sure how long he'd last here. It was getting harder to breathe, as though the air was slowly transforming itself into water, and his heart hurt from both the energy drainage and being separated from his yami.

_Yami!,_ Yuugi thought, _I have to hold on! I can't give up now._ He put his hands in front of him as if he were holding an invisible Millennium Puzzle and closed his eyes. He concentrated as hard as he could, trying to find the link.

"_Yami! Can you hear me__? It's Yuugi! Yami, please be careful. She-_" Yuugi stopped short when he heard Ament softly and sweetly call his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia: There we are :)<strong>

**Desirae: So the soul chamber is in the shadow realm right**?****

****Olivia: A part of it anyway. And you capitalize Shadow Realm. You don't want to anger the Shadows with your disrespect!****

****Desirae: As if that could- *Shadows reach out and pull her into the Realm* AHHHH! Olivia! DX****

****Olivia: *sigh*****


	5. Stargazers

**Olivia: Sorry! I meant to publish this earlier. Life just got in the way :(**

**Desirae: Really? That's what you're apologizing for?**

**Olivia: What?**

**Desirae: Not at all for the chapter contents?**

**Olivia: What about it?**

**Desirae: It's so boring. It sucks.**

**Olivia: Well, yea but-**

**Desirae: And it's a short one. Weren't they getting subtly longer?**

**Olivia: Well, yea but-**

**Desirae: They might as well skip this chapter. It offers nothing to the plot.**

**Olivia: Shut it! I'm-**

**Desirae: I know, I know. C'est la vie.**

**Olivia: STOP INTERRUPTING ME! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT! D:**

**Desirae: ;) Olivia does not own Yu Gi Oh.**

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_thinking_

"_mind link_"

* * *

><p>Yami hated having all this idle time. He wanted with all his being to go down to the pier, but he had no idea what was waiting there, or what Ament would do if he was too early. He checked his watch again. 11:38.<p>

_Damn_, he thought in frustration, _time is moving at a crawl. I'll go insane before I can even save Aibou._ He looked up at the sky. He had no way to contact Ament or Yuugi, and he still couldn't remember anything of what happened last night. Walking around, he didn't realize where exactly he was going until he came to the alley he woke up in. It was funny how out of all the places he could have gone, his steps brought him back here.

_Steps_, he thought, _Of course! I'll retrace my steps_. Yami ran to the front of the arcade and tried to remember exactly what chain of events occurred between the arcade and the alley.

_Okay,_ he thought, _Aibou turned here and waved at Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda… Then he walked fast, but not too fast down the sidewalk… Here's where he heard the scream… Then he ran and turned into the alley._

Yami followed his hikari's actions to the letter but when he can to the alley, he was drawn a blank. He recalled darkness and swirling shadows, along with some unintelligible murmuring and then nothing. But this disjointed memory told him one thing. Whoever did this used shadow magic as a means to do the deed. Yami kicked a dumpster in frustration. If shadow magic was what he was dealing with, why hadn't he been able to stop it?

Yami walked around some more and finally stopped at the flower shop. He didn't want to have to carry flowers around for the next few hours, but at the moment, he had nothing to do.

He walked in and looked around at all the flowers. They were beautiful with their bright colours, fragrances unique to each kind, and tiny, diamond like water droplets clinging to the petals as if falling from them would be the greatest crime of the century.

Yami would have enjoyed it if he hadn't been so distraught. The brown haired woman with pink extensions at the front of the shop straightened up on her stool and smiled at the Pharaoh.

"Welcome to Fauna's Florals! I'm Fauna, how can I help you?" Yami nodded, "Um, a woman asked me to buy her flowers, do you carry stargazer lilies per chance?" Fauna nodded and lead him to the back of the shop. She picked out a bouquet of pink flowers and handed them to Yami.

"Seems like you've got quite the girlfriend," Fauna said as she rang the flowers up. Yami looked at her quizzically, "I'm sorry?" Fauna laughed.

"She must be a woman who knows what she wants if she's telling her boyfriend what flowers to buy for her. You must like her a lot if you're willing to put up with that." Yami was taken aback.

"I don't like her at all! Getting her flowers means I like her?" Fauna blinked at him a couple times before laughing, "Well that is the general idea there, Spikes. You're new at this whole romance thing aren't you?"

Yami shook his head feeling both disgusted and outraged. _This is degrading,_ he thought as he reached into his pockets and pulling out his partner's wallet and paid for the lilies, _Sorry Aibou_,_ but I need to pay for these somehow._

"You don't seem to happy about this. If you don't like her, why are you getting her flowers? If you don't mind me asking." Yami shook his head, "It's complicated." Fauna pursed her lips.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel so bad about this. I hope it works out for you. Can I help you with anything else?" She handed the flowers to Yami and he nodded.

"Yea, how do I get to Domino Pier?"

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia: Wow, you were right.<strong>

**Yuugi: I didn't get tortured! :D**

**Desirae: For now.**

**Yuugi: 0.0**


	6. Meeting At The Pier

**Olivia: New Chapter Time! :D**

**Desirae: *monotone* Woot. Yay. I'm so happy for you.**

**Olivia: Do you have to be such a downer?**

**Desirae: No. I just don't see the point in getting all excited because a stupid chapter is up.**

**Olivia: *sad puppy eyes* Why do you have to be so mean?**

**Desirae: Whatever man, don't you have school or something?**

**Olivia: I'm sick :(**

**Desirae: Oh, right. Now I remember you mentioning something about that. My bad.**

**Olivia: Could you thank the reviewers to make up for being cruel to a sick person?**

**Desirae: ... Fine. OliviaGraham would like to thank **DarkHeartInTheSky, NightmareTroubador, **and** Mystery Agent **for reviewing chapter four and **DarkHeartInTheSky, Mystery Agent, **and **Pk Love Omega** for reviewing chapter five.**

**Olivia: Aren't you forgetting someone?**

**Desirae: Who?**

**Olivia: The anonymous reviewer! I'm going to call him or her 'Dr. Anonymous' :)**

**Desiare: They don't have a name, they don't get a thank you. **

**Olivia: You're just mad because they were on my side. Thank you **Dr. Anonymous **for reviewing chapter five! Also, I am not Kazuki Takahashi, therfore I don't own YuGiOh.**

**Desirae: I'm not mad because they were on your side...**

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_thinking_

"_mind link_"

* * *

><p>Yami took the longest route he could from the flower shop to get to the pier, but he was still early. It was 2:47.<p>

_Damn, I still have thirteen minutes left!_, he thought as he walked on the outskirts of Domino Pier. Ament had warned him against being early. He sat down on the curb and waited for three o'clock to come so that he could face Ament. All he had were his thoughts to keep him company.

He wished he could have told their friends about all of this. He really needed their support now and they had no idea something was wrong. No, they had to realize something was up. They would feel it in their hearts.

But then again, neither he nor Yuugi ever really lied to them. They might have withheld information at times, but had always come clean in the end. Since they were so honest, the others would believe them. They wouldn't know of his and Yuugi's predicament.

_Yuugi_, he thought, _Aibou, I'm coming for you. Don't you worry!_

Ament stretched her arms over her head. She had expected the day to go by slowly, but time just flew by. Probably because she had such a fun game to entertain herself before the real challenge began. She waved her index finger in a circle in mid air and saw a vision of the Pharaoh sitting out on the curb just outside the pier.

_I'm glad you can listen to orders, _Ament thought to herself, _it's good to know you don't just give them. And I wouldn't want you to gain an advantage of your surroundings beforehand. _She picked up the puzzle and draped the chain over her head, putting it on. She glanced in a nearby mirror and winked at her reflection. It was time.

Yami checked the time on his watch and stood up. He walked over to the pier and stood out in the open by the water. Any minute now, Ament was coming. Any minute now, he'd be closer to finding Yuugi.

"Oh my Pharaoh! What a lovely surprise to see you here!" Yami turned and saw a beautiful, tan woman with long brown hair and yellowish-green eyes coming toward him. He had never seen her once in his life and yet she looked strangely familiar.

"Ament," he said venomously. His gaze darted to the puzzle around her neck, glowing with purple light, and his rage magnified. Ament smiled and laughed as she stopped in front of Yami. She pointed at the puzzle with an expression of pure glee on her face, "Do you like it? Your little light let me borrow it. He's so sweet. He hardly even fought back, such a gentleman." Yami's eyes narrowed.

She crinkled her nose as her smiled widened before her eyes fell to the flowers in his clenched fist. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands to her heart, "Oh my Pharaoh! How thoughtful to bring such beautiful flowers! Are they for me?" Before Yami could say anything she snatched the flowers and brought them to her nose.

"Oh stargazer lilies! How did you guess my favourite flower?" Yami's anger was at it's peak now. He tried to hold back his rage, but his distain was still evident in his voice, "I'm tired of your games. You were the one who asked me to get the damn flowers, so stop acting so moronic. Now, I'm only going to ask this once more. Where. Is. My. Partner." Ament winked at him and walked off toward one of the warehouses.

"All in good time my Pharaoh. Besides, I thought you loved games! You were so impatient to get over here and start playing after all. Won't you follow me so we can start the actual game? I've been wanting to play it all day. My other game was getting boring." Yami followed her but couldn't shake an odd feeling growing within him.

_What did she mean by 'other game'?_

* * *

><p><strong>Desirae: Is Ament high or something<strong>?<strong>**

**Olivia: Shut up! **

**Desirae: I'm just saying, for someone who managed to spy on them, kidnap Yuugi, knock out the Pharaoh in an alley then proceed to rob him of his memory of it, and simultaneously torture them both, you'd think she'd be a little less... ditzy.**

**Olivia: She's teasing him, not being ditzy! There's a difference. Just for that, I'm not sharing my popsicles with you!**

**Desirae: Leo's fur grew back right**?****

****Olivia: Leave my cat alone!****

****Desirae: Okay. *runs out of the room*****

****Olivia: WHAT ARE YOU UP TO**? *tries to pursue Desirae but gets tangled up in a blanket and falls*******

******Yami: Hey Aibou. Want me to get you one of Olivia's popsicles**?********

********Yuugi: Yes please!********

********Olivia: THOSE ARE MY POPSICLES! *tries to untangle self but can't*********

********Olivia: Please review!********


	7. Game Start

**Olivia: ...**

**Desirae: Oh come on, you're not still-**

**Olivia: I hate you.**

**Yami: What's her problem?**

**Olivia: I'll tell you what it is. A certain someone stole all my popsicles, ate as much as they could (with the help of two certain tri-colour hair anime characters) and left the rest on the table so now they're all melted :(**

**Desirae: Oh cry me a river! As if you're seriously angry about that. Just do the disclaimer and-**

**Olivia: No! I refuse. **

**Desirae: *sigh* Olivia does not own YuGiOh, nor will she-**

**Olivia: Nor will I ever.**

**Desirae: STOP INTERRUPTING ME! **

**Olivia: :) I feel better now.**

* * *

><p>"talking"<p>

_thinking_

"_mind link_"

* * *

><p>Ament walked toward the warehouse she came from while Yami followed silently. With each passing step, he became increasingly anxious. Ament looked back at him once she made it to the door and winked. He furrowed his brow as she crossed through the threshold.<p>

He walked in and looked around. It was just an ordinary warehouse. Gigantic wooden crates were stacked on top of each other, creating a sort of maze of wood boxes. The wall closest to the door seemed to be the only space without crates. Instead, there was a desk with a fold-up chair in front of it, a full-length mirror to the right, and a large, empty looking purse lying on the floor.

Ament walked over to the desk and waved her hand. An ornate glass vase of water appeared on top of it. She placed the lilies in the vase and turned to face Yami. He stood with his arms across his chest and intimidation emanating from him. Ament hardly batted an eye.

"So," she said with a coy smile, "How about we start the game? I'll explain the rules. There are seven clues you need to find. Technically six, as the first clue is given to you. Solve it, and the location of the second clue will be revealed. Solve that and the third clue is in reach, and so on and so forth.

"You have a time limit of half an hour to solve each clue and get to the location. Make it there in time, and you'll be awarded a point. If you go over the limit," she paused as her smiled widened and her head tilted back, "let's just say, a penalty will be awarded." Yami uncrossed his arms and stared her down.

"What's the penalty?" Ament crinkled her nose at Yami, "My goodness Pharaoh, you're so cute when you're impatient. But you'll find out when the time comes, so don't worry your handsome face over it. In any case, the goal of the game is to receive more points than penalties. Get four or more points and you win and get to take part in the final challenge to save your little light. If not, I win and I get what I desire." Yami's eyes narrowed.

"And what is it you desire?" Ament raised her eyebrows at him a couple times and laughed. She took the puzzle in her hands and turned it over so that it was upside down. In other words, it was now a right side up pyramid.

"Such an extraordinary trinket isn't it my Pharaoh? So complex in its own design, that only the one it chooses can solve it. Not to mention the magical powers it gives to its possessor. Simply marvelous, I think it is." Yami rolled his eyes. Of course this would be about the puzzle.

"You desire the puzzle," he stated with annoyance. To his surprise, Ament laughed. She flipped her hair back as she began to speak again.

"Oh please my Pharaoh, don't insult me! I really don't need any more jewelry, and I have enough magic of my own. No, this puzzle is simply a tool with which to bring my true desires into reality." She waved her hand lazily in the air and a sort of door-sized window to the shadows appeared.

Yami looked in through the window and froze on the spot. Yuugi lay limply on the ground with his eyes closed. From what Yami could see, he had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't gotten any rest before now, and his breathing was shallow.

The jacket he had been wearing before lay cast off in the corner and several dark bruises and cuts were visible on his pale skin. The darkest bruises were around both his wrists, probably from the chains Yami had seen in the vision earlier, and his right shoulder.

Yami shook his head to break himself out of his stupor and ran at the window only to have himself thrown backwards by the barrier. He got back to his feet before turning to Ament.

"LET HIM GO!" Yami shouted at her. Ament shook her head and brought her finger to her lips, "Shhh, you'll wake him up. It took me forever to get him to fall asleep."

_More like knock him unconscious,_ Yami thought as he turned back to Yuugi. It looked like he was in the Shadow Realm. Every time they went there together it was different, whether it was Pegasus' game of draining his Aibou's energy or Marik's version of actually dismembering Yuugi.

This time seemed to be like when they were dueling Pegasus. That was odd in itself. The only reason Yuugi's spiritual energy had been drained in that case was that it was being used to keep the monsters' forms on the field. What in the shadows was draining his energy now?

Now that he thought about it, didn't you have to lose a Shadow Game to actually be trapped in the Shadow Realm? Did that mean Yuugi lost a game? Or worse yet, did Yami lose and did Yuugi take his place like with the Orichalcos? He shuddered. He didn't think that would be true. He didn't _want_ that to be true. But how could he be sure? He couldn't remember anything about what happened.

"He looks like such an angel when he sleeps, doesn't he my Pharaoh?" Yami's train of thought was broken but his eyes never veered from Yuugi as he listened to Ament. "It'll almost a shame when the time comes to have him awaken. Then again we could always fix that." Yami clenched his fist but still refused to move as Ament continued.

"Do you know why I brought up the puzzle? I discovered something about it today. Originally, I planned to just take it to cut off your link, but there's a hidden secret." Yami was taken aback. Seeing Yami's reaction made Ament giggle.

"Sorry my Pharaoh, it's a secret separate from your ancient past. This secret is a modern day one." Ament's voice lowered to a whisper as she spoke, "Do you want me to tell you it? Do you want to know the secret?" Yami glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and didn't say anything.

"Hmm," Ament said snapping her fingers. The window started to fade and Yami's eyes darted back to it to catch one last sight of Yuugi before he disappeared. He growled and turned back to Ament. She shrugged.

"You didn't answer right away so you're going to have to wait! Now, do you want to start the game?" Yami sighed and stared at the floor, knowing the sooner he started the game, the sooner this would all be over.

"What's the first clue?" he asked in a resigned tone. Ament backed away and Yami turned to look at her. She pointed to the desk.

"The clue's there. I'll be waiting at the finish line, my Pharaoh. Don't forget, keep to the time limit. I've got my eye on you." She blew a kiss at him before waving her arms in front of her. In a wave of air almost reminiscent of Shadi's way appearing and disappearing, Ament was gone.

Yami walked over to the desk and started opening drawers until he found a folded piece of paper similar to the one he had found in the alley. He opened it and read the clue.

_A heart can be lost or forgotten in the mind._

_Friendships at stake, care gone, compassion left behind._

_To regain what is lost, best friends must sometimes fight._

_Go to where Darkness was locked and what shone was Light._

_Good Luck!_

Yami furrowed his brow, the answer was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't seem to grasp it. He looked down at his watch. The clock was ticking.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia: Can you guess where the next clue is? Review if you think you know!<strong>

**Desirae: Or just review anyway. You know, whatever.**

**Yami: I want Yuugi back! Also, Ament is really beginning to creep me out. O.o**

**Olivia: Oh come on Yami, you're used to having girls call you 'cute' and stuff.**

**Yami: Yes, but it's still very unnerving to have my Aibou's kidnapper do it...**


End file.
